1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to storage devices and, more specifically, to a device for storing and displaying decorative light strings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, most decorative light strings are mounted to eaves, fences, trees and bushes, etc. outside the houses. These decorative light strings are generally displayed only during the holiday season. Therefore, the light strings need to be taken out of storage and mounted to the eaves and the like at the beginning of each holiday season. Subsequently, the light strings need to be taken down and put back into storage at the end of each holiday season. The process of mounting and dismounting of the light strings proves often to be burdensome, inconvenient, and time consuming.
Another problem associated with these decorative light strings is that when storing them, the light strings have a tendency to get tangled. The tangling problem is particularly encountered and more severe with icicle light strings. The icicle light strings have wires with lights attached branching out from a main wire. Thus, it is desirable to have a device for the storage of the light strings which should be tangle free, breakage free and provide for a fast and easy re-use of the light strings.
The prior art provides various devices for storing light strings where the light string usually is wound around a base. Winding up the light strings accordingly is inconvenient and time consuming and does not always prevent breakage and tangling, especially when used for icicle light strings. Furthermore, these prior art devices do not solve the problem of still needing to mount and dismount to the eaves and the like the light strings each holiday season.
Therefore a need exists to provide a device for storing and displaying decorative light strings. The device for storing and displaying decorative light strings should eliminate the task of mounting and dismounting the light strings each holiday season and that further provides a tangle and damage free storage of the light strings between the holiday seasons.